Ryoma Hates Books
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: ‘R-ryoma-kun… why do you hate books?’ Sakuno asked. ‘Jealousy!’ Eiji and Momo exclaimed barging in the two freshmen. ‘Eh? Ryoma-kun jealous of a book?’ Sakuno wondered; confused. The prince jealous of a book? Is it possible? yes, in my fanfic. -oneshot-


'Ryoma Hates Books'

by: Miyo-chan02

disclaimer: None of these characters is mine. But the story belongs to me.

Author's notes: this is my first Prince of Tennis one-shot, so sorry if u don't like it.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno are seated on a bench. Sakuno was sitting there first, but Ryoma took a break and sat there.

Sakuno tried to start a conversation.

'R-ryoma-kun… what's the thing you hate most in the world?' this question popped out of Sakuno's mind randomly.

Realizing, that she received no reply.

'N-no need to ans----' she was cut off.

'Books.'

Ryoma remembered a flashback.

FLASHBACK

It was an early morning for Sakuno as she shopped for grocery.

A certain shop caught her eye. A book store to be exact.

'Hi ma'am! Would you like to try our store? Since it's out grand opening today, we offer 30% discount to each book.' a staff member approached Sakuno.

'H-hai. A-arigatou gozaimasu.' She said bowing.

The guy smiled at her then opened the door for her.

Inside the store were a large number of books. Sakuno was amused with the site before her chocolate brown eyes. She then searched for a book.

After her search which seemed endless, one typical book finally satisfied her.

She smiled at the reading material on her hands.

**~~O~~**

It was another day at Seigaku. The regulars are having a practice match. Well of course, for every practice match, a bet is present. And they call it the 'Penal Tea Bet' Obviously, the regulars hated it excluding Fuji of course.

'Nyaaa! Ochibi, I won't lose!'

'Mada mada dane sempai.'

Eiji and Ryoma are having a practice match.

They are on the last set, each having tie points. Whoever misses the ball will surely lose.

Kikumaru is starting to worry. Considering the fact, that it is Ryoma Echizen who he is fighting right now, include another fact that they've been playing for a while now and the sun is right above them.

'_Ochibi sure is good. I gotta find a way to somehow distract him_.' Eiji thought.

He then scanned the tennis court including the outside to find something to distract his opponent. As he heard and saw Tomoka cheering, a shine was placed on his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

'Nyaa! Ochibi, were you rejected by Sakuno-chan? She isn't cheering for you ne?'

Ryoma's eyes widened a bit then took a glance at his side to see if his sempai-tachi is _really_ telling the truth. Well he is telling the truth. Sakuno was sitting under a tree reading a book.

Ryoma stared at her until; Eiji used this opportunity to return the ball.

Ryoma wasn't able to return it, meaning he lost the match.

He then gave Eiji a glare saying 'how-dare-you-trick-me'

Eiji just gulped.

But all his thoughts disappeared to thin air, when Inui approached him with the Penal Tea on his hands.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

'What was that?' Sakuno stood from her position to see the regulars all crowding in the courts.

'I wonder why they are crowding there.' Sakuno wondered then continued reading.

**~~O~~**

'Hey, did you notice, Ryuzaki hasn't been cheering for the regulars?' Horio started.

'Well, I guess so. I'm always seeing her reading a book or something.'

'Nyaa! I noticed that too. I wonder why. Did ochibi do something?'

'So young, so young.' Momoshiro just said.

**~~O~~**

It was English class.

'Ryuuzaki, please read the selection.'

'H-hai.'

Sakuno stood then held and started reading the book.

'_Handkerchief'_

_By: Miyoko Kimura_

_Everything started with a handkerchief._

_My misery has taken over me, as tears fell from my eyes._

_He approached me and didn't talk._

_All he did is to give me this handkerchief._

_But I rejected his offer._

_As I cried again,_

_He did the same thing again._

_And again._

_And again._

_But I still gave rejection as a reply._

_But then, the day came,_

_I realized,_

_I loved him after all._

_I realized one more thing._

_His handkerchief isn't for me anymore._

'Well done Ryuuzaki.'

Her classmates chattered while Ryoma eyed her as she took her seat.

'Thanks to this book, I'm getting better with English.' Sakuno smiled.

**~~O~~**

The afternoon practice has just ended, and still the regulars had practice matches like always.

But in Ryoma's point of view, something is missing.

Aside from Tomoka's loud voice, and the other's eyes, one pair of eyes is missing. Sakuno's of course.

After his match, he decided to go and grab some Ponta of course.

But he had something else on mind aside from taking a nap on a bench or somewhere.

He looked for Sakuno, whom he expected is reading a book.

Finally, he saw her under a shade of a tree.

And his expectations were correct.

She is reading this book that she bought last Saturday morning.

'Ryuzaki…' he called with his flat voice which he's been using a lot.

Sakuno didn't hear since she's engrossed at the book.

'Ryuzaki…' he called louder this time.

This time Sakuno heard it and involuntary stood and bowed.

'G-gomen nasai.'

'Mada mada dane.'

'Eh? It's you Ryoma-kun.'

'_She didn't even notice me here_.' Ryoma thought.

'The shade of the tree isn't just for you am I right?' he chuckled.

Sakuno pouted but then nodded.

As Ryoma lied on his back at the trunk of the tree, Sakuno continued reading.

A few minutes have passed and he is starting to get irritated.

He always expected, that Sakuno would start a conversation with him. I mean, him starting a conversation, isn't like him. He's been wondering with the sudden changes in her. Her absence during their practices. The sudden improvement with English class. Well on second thought, that is good for her, except that, he won't be able to tease her anymore. And, the thing he hated the most, she suddenly getting engrossed with a book, not minding his presence.

Is he jealous of a book?

Or he is jealous of a book.

I know one certain thing, he is denying one feeling inside him now.

**~~O~~**

'Nyaa! Ochibi!'

'Oi, Echizen!

Ryoma heard his two sempais calling.

'Nyaa there he is! Oops… he's having a moment with Ryuzaki-chan. Sshh.' Kikumaru said.

Well unfortunately, the prince heard it then quickly gave his two sempai-tachis a glare.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro received goosebumps, but they quickly ran and left the two's _moment_.

Sakuno just kept on reading, and didn't even notice the tension on her surroundings.

**~~O~~**

Sakuno hasn't been watching and cheering for two days now. Ryoma's performance isn't affected. Only the performance, but jealousy is rising in him, he just keeps on denying it.

'Oi. Echizen, what did you do to Ryuzaki-chan?' Momoshiro called, disturbing his sleep.

'Nyaa! Momo is right.' Eiji came to worsen up the situation.

'What do you mean?' he said bored.

'She hasn't been attending our practices to cheer. We prefer her cute cheering than Tomoka's shouting.' Momo said.

'Give me five nyaa!'

The two kept on laughing.

Ryoma glared at them.

'Haha, we mean, her cute cheering for…… you. Hahaha.' The two said in unison.

'_Why did I even glare at them?_'

Suddenly Inui appeared right behind the two upperclassmen.

'100% jealous.'

'Eh??? Ochibi is jealous nya!'

'Young love.'

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

'Che'

'Hmmm… 100% denial.'

'…'

Suddenly, Ryoma noticed his three sempais whispering something to each other.

They ended when Momo and Eiji nodded then suddenly grabbed his arms.

'Oi. What's this? What are you doing?'

'Ryoma Echizen, I would like you to try my Inui Super Vegetable Juice 3.7 This is still under experimental state, but what the heck.' Inui smirked evilly

'If you don't want it, you've gotta tell us what's wrong with you. Why are you jealous?'

'Che. Why would I be jealous?'

Inui placed the glass closer.

Ryoma's face showed a mix of disgust and fear.

'Alright, no need to admit your jealous but tell us why. At least you didn't admit it directly nyaa!'

'Books…' Ryoma said.

'Nyaa?'

'Books?'

'Echizen Ryoma hates books.' Inui scribbled on his notebook.

Ryoma said this just to keep the disgusting juice from him.

'Why?' Momoshiro asked to feed his curiosity

'…' Ryoma didn't respond.

'Nyaaa! I know why! Its because Saku--- no… Ryuzaki-chan is spending more time with books than our Ochibi.' Kikumaru said trembling when the lad gave him a glare for calling Sakuno by her first name.

'I see. I see. It is clear that he is jealous of a book.' Momoshiro said.

Ryoma just rolled his eyes.

'_Che… they believed that stupid excuse_.' Ryoma thought, obviously denying the fact that he, the prince of tennis is jealous of a book.

END OF FLASHBACK

'R-ryoma-kun… why do you hate books?' Sakuno asked.

'Jealousy!' Eiji and Momo exclaimed barging in the two freshmen.

'Eh? Ryoma-kun jealous of a book?' Sakuno wondered; confused.

Ryoma just lowered his cap.

'_I shouldn't have said that excuse_.'

Till now, the prince of tennis is still denying the fact that he is jealous.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's notes: Kyaah! I had fun writing this, but I don't know if you had fun reading it. Just to inform you _again_, this is my first P.O.T. one-shot so forgive me if it sucked. At least I gave an effort. I worked on this for 1-2 weeks. Thanks.

Please leave a review desu!


End file.
